


Dancing Queen

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [37]
Category: Are You Being Served?
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <img/>
</div><p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Exposure/Exhibitionism"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

“I’ve got a date with Mick, he’s finally rung and we’re going to dinner tonight. Do you have plans, Mrs Slocombe?” Miss Brahms asked as she folded the panties she was taking out of the shipping crate.

Such an innocent question. And yet it set Betty’s mind awhirl with the possibilities of what could happen later that night. Her young assistant had no idea of the thrills Betty sought out in her time away from Grace Brothers Department Store. She squelched her excitement and tried to keep her voice level and casual as she answered, “Well, Mrs Axelby and I planned to go to the discoteque. I just have to go home to do myself up and get my pussy straightened away and then we’ll be off.” 

Miss Brahms smiled and wiggled her hips a bit, doing a tiny dance as she straightened out her drawer. “That sounds exciting. I didn’t know you disco danced.” 

“Oh, I love it!” Betty cooed. And she did. She loved getting out on the floor and shaking her booty to the newest music craze. She planned to add some sparkles to her hair, to catch the lights on the dance floor. Maybe she’d catch the eye of one of the hunks. She had seen them watching her closely the last time she and Mrs Axelby had gone dancing together, she’d felt the eyes on her. 

They’d really caught the attention of everyone on the dance floor when they bumped their booties together and shimmied. Betty still had it, she could still shimmy, even with the additions to her person that time had added. Her hips could still gyrate to the beat. Mrs Axelby had a bit of a harder time, her bosom was even larger than Betty’s and getting a proper shimmy without doing herself a mischief was tricky, and her hips, well, the less said about them, the better.

Betty got a thrill when the men watched her. She missed the attention of a man, that sultry regard that came over them when they wanted to romp and bump a bit. But Cecil had been gone for many years now, and Tiddles didn’t really care one way or the other what Betty did, so long as her bowl was filled and she could find her toys. Generally, her pussy was happy whether Betty gave her attention or not.

She liked the Two Arms Pub down the road from her flat, where she and Mrs Axelby usually walked each evening to have a pint or two. There were always plenty of men there. Recently, they had installed a jukebox in the back room and she and Mrs Axelby had shown off their disco moves. They had drawn quite a crowd of onlookers. Most of the men from the front had wandered back to stand around the edges of the room, sipping at their pints as they watched Betty and Mrs Axelby shake it around. Betty loved the attention, she soaked it up like a sponge. The more the men smiled and laughed, the more she moved and shimmied. She felt like she had before she’d met Mr Slocombe, when she was slim and fair haired and full of youthful vigor and enthusiasm. The boys had watched her then too.

She noticed Mister Humphries watching her oddly from across the way in Menswear. She gave him a cheeky smile and waggled her fingers at him and he blushed and looked away. She liked teasing him, it helped to pass the day. Maybe she’d invite him to go dancing, he was often game for a bit of fun after hours. 

The elevator bell rung. Betty shook her head to clear her wandering thoughts away from men and dancing. She set her professional smile on and prepared to meet another customer. 

 

The End


End file.
